Luxuria
Luxuria Akuma (nee Capillum), is the main antagonist of the Good Wolf franchise. She is a beautiful yet devious and clever witch who is the main leader of the seven leaders of the Raven Shadows. Background ''The Lost of Loved Ones'' Luxuria was born Luxuria Capillum in the northeastern kingdom of Azuritei. Raised by a single mother (a witch) after her father (a blacksmith) was killed in a well accident when she was only 5 years old, she would begin the attitude of a street prostitute and had problems befriending other girls (due to their ruthless cruelty). While studying Necromancy at Blue Moon Hall, she met Paŭlo Nommo, a mathematical tortoise whom all of the other students really didn't liked and treated like dirt. The two slowly but quickly became best friends, they helped each other with romance, homework, even with chores. Unfortunately for them though, popular hare student Britette Pappie and her genocidal club found disgust to see a tortoise finding happiness with a "bottom dog girl", so during the final magic tests of the school year, while Luxuria, Ramya, and Paŭlo were reading "The Two Spoiled Bears" together at the Wishing Well resturant, the rabbits barged in and invaded their privacy. Luxuria demands them to leave, but the spoiled Britette refused to listen to "someone inferior like her", then the two male hares yanked away Paŭlo's chair and Galilee held up a sacrificing orb and pulled out a rifle. Britette then resiled "Thou will not live" and ordered Galilee to shoot, Galilee did what she was told to do and shot four bullet into the floor, causing it to collapse, forcing Paŭlo fall into the boiling hot water, causing him to drown (much to Ramya's shock and Luxuria's horror). The ruthless hares then left the restaurant, obviously pleased with themselves, leaving the two human girls to mourn the lost of their dearest friend. At Paŭlo's funeral, Luxuria swore revenge againest the hares for this injustice. During school finals, Luxuria met Raptus Akuma, a buff minotaur, and with his help, she formed the Raven Shadows and they began hunting down the members of the Hares-Only Club and killing them for what they did to Paŭlo. After 2 months, they finally hunted down Britette at her family manor estate. Now in a quiet stake, Luxuria took her near the fireplace and began to strangle her, she began asking her to look at her and she then wondered if the spoiled hare brat remembered if she looked like someone she'd killed, obviously referencing Paŭlo. For the final choke, Luxuria used her dark sprite dust on Britette's neck then slashed it with a pocket knife, quietly watching Britette scream and die in seconds as blood began to spread into the fireplace. She then spotted Galilee and Mertice who had rushed into the room to investigative, having heard their fellow hare scream. Luxuria glared at them in no expression. Now realizing the life-scaring aftereffect of their murder, the two frighten hares attempted to kill the scarred witchling. But the skilled Luxuria dodged their attacks and with her shadow control, dropped the two to the floor with her. Now obsessed with ending what her friends started, Mertice attempted to strangle Luxuria, but Luxuria's umbrakinetic magic and her inner distrust of humanity combined enough magical power to form a black pocket knife, she took this advantage and stabbed Mertice to death. She then glared Galilee lying on the floor horrified and used her magic to form a club, and blew huge blow on her head (not knowing that Galilee survived). Despite achieving revenge, Luxuria was now a different person, emotionally scared by the loss of her father, friend, voice of reason, and morality. She was now a witch with a distrust in humanity for not stopping the injustice and belief in roles of fairy tales. And if that's things are going to be, then she decided to enhance the system by taking away the hope of happiness from everyone else. History Appearance Personality Luxuria is a seductive, devious, cold, and darkly elegant witch, as well as an authorize gang leader, showing an influential and commanding demeanor to the lower members of the Raven Shadows. She seems to have little care for other lives, specifically anyone not a member of the Raven Shadows or any other gang, not caring about how much the actions of her or the rest of the gang will scar or even ruin their lives. Despite her villainous nature, Luxuria also has redeeming qualities, such how she actually cares about some members of her gang. She is faithful and loyal to her husband and bodyguard Raptus, who faithfully loves her back as well. Luxuria understands that Raptus has suffered as much as she has from the fairy tale superstitions. Luxuria also treats her fellow gang leaders with respect, viewing them as friends as well some of the closest loved ones she has left. She is patient with Ira's incredibly short temper, making her one of the only four able to calm him. With Invidia, Luxuria is shown to be friendly terms as the two are once in awhile shown to be close to one another during the Seven meetings. Luxuria is also an unconditionally loving mother towards her daugther Amorina, whom she cares about deeply. Even though the wolves and their gang are both a threat to Luxuria's goal, she views them as honorable for Skills & Abilities ''Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Generations'' When Good Wolf Relationships Allies Ira Invidia Avarice Gula Acedia Superbia Tappen Taurus & Capricorn Acerbity Cocidius & Beda Menora Shamira Nocturna Wauna Pyre & Candice Totty Family Raptus Amorina Enemies Humilitas Dace Caritas Benevolentia Fortitudo Patientia Temperantia Industria Castitas Veritas and Muraco Lyrica Ciar Kama of Hikima Donita Gallery Trivia *Acorrding to the redemption balance, she has a 68% percent possible chance of redeeming. *Luxuria has similarites with ____ villains from fairy tales # Category:Good Wolf Villains Category:Magic Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Muses Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Torturers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vandals Category:Enforcer Category:Spouses Category:Provoker Category:Parents Category:Monster Master Category:Super Smash Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Articles under construction Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure Evil